Henry and June performs the CBeebies wash song in the ocean (Gfourtx's version)
Henry and June wears swimsuits, they were feeling bad about Angelica laughing at Azura after Moe and Joe kidnapped azura and painted her feet, as they had a good idea, they sing the CBeebies wash song, as they preform, they danced and play around, and as they found jewellery and they're so happy! Cast Young guy as Henry Ivy as June Tween girl as betty anne bongo, tommy, repunzil and august Transcript (We see Henry and June in swimsuits, sitting on the rock) Henry: June, this is bad, Angelica made fun of azura after Moe and Joe kidnapped azura and painted her feet June: yeah, your right Henry: yes, think of the wash song, it's about people playing with dirt, and at the end, it's time to wash the dirt away, remember? June: yes, time to sing the CBeebies wash song Henry: and as a bonus, we'll jump in the ocean in, five June: four Henry: three June: two Henry: one Henry and June: now! (Henry and June jumps in the ocean and sings the cbeebies wash song) Henry: one, two, three, four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (Henry and June swam up) Henry: wow June, look at that, golden jewellery, we've found them June: yeah, golden rings, pearl necklaces, so beautiful! (At Atlantis leisure pool where the four offbeats are wearing swimming costumes and in the pool) Repunzil: who wants to go on that slide? Betty anne bongo: me August: go on betty Tommy: come on betty, let's slide with us (A screen appears as CBeebies channel November 6th 2007 starts playing) Betty anne bongo: what the Tommy: the our planet credits are finishing up August: wait for it Repunzil: gasp! Henry: (on screen) it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (on screen) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: (on screen) it's time to clean the dirt away June: (on screen) before I eat, I have a wash Henry: (on screen) rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: (on screen) this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: (on screen) soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: (on screen) rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: (on screen) a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. Betty anne bongo: why on earth?! Tommy: Henry, June, did you sang that CBeebies song? Henry and June: yes August: whoa Repunzil: that song is sung to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:The Henry and June show Trivia